


Kitchen Sex

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Stucky Stories/Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Poor Tony, Shameless Smut, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: The Avengers are out on a mission leaving Steve and Bucky by themselves. Bucky decides he wants something to eat and Steve offers to get it for him but Bucky after him and has another 'snack' on his mind.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Stories/Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120349
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Kitchen Sex

It had taken some persuasion on Steve's part before Tony had allowed the ex Hydra Agent to stay at the Tower. He was still a little mad at Bucky for murdering his parents even though he knew it wasn't his fault. But he decided he could look past it.

It had taken little effort for the other Avengers to warm up to Bucky though. He was a naturally fun and good natured person that loved to make the people around him feel good about themselves.

Unless you pissed him off.

That's when you run.

Though the rest of the Avengers were fine with Bucky, Fury was still suspicious of him. So that meant Bucky would have to stay behind at the Tower while the others went on missions.

Usually Bucky would be by himself with Jarvis to keep an eye on him. He didn't mind. He didn't really trust himself alone anyway. Or more like he was afraid he might turn back to the Winter Soldier again while left alone.

But this time Steve was going to be staying with him, only because Jarvis had been disabled whilst Tony was trying to fix it and update it. The genius insisted that Steve stay behind to keep an eye on Bucky. Tony liked Bucky but he still didn't completely trust him.

Steve had agreed. He didn't mind staying home with Bucky. Not at all.

The Avengers had taken off for the mission over an hour ago. Steve and Bucky were in the lounge room, Steve resting against Bucky's side, his head in his shoulder, while watching TV.

"Hungry, Buck?" Steve asked at one point and Bucky nodded.

"Yeah, I can get some—" he started but Steve cut him off.

"No, no. I'll cook you something," Steve said quickly, standing and heading into the kitchen.

Bucky rolled his eyes. He loved Steve, But sometimes it could be a little annoying when Steve didn't let him do what he wanted.

He went into the kitchen anyway and found Steve with his back to him, reaching up into the cupboard for who knows what.

He smirked an idea coming to him as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Steves waist making said man yelp and turn around to give him a scolding look.

"Really, Buck? I could've fallen!" Steve said though they both knew he was exaggerating.

"Well then, at least I know you're still fallen for me," Bucky murmured then kissed him.

Steve shoved his chest pushing him away. "Stop it, Buck!"

He just smirked and kissed Steve again more insistently.

Knowing that Bucky wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted from Steve, he decided to kiss back, allowing Bucky to pull him closer to deepen the kiss.

"You really are a pain, you know that?" Steve gasped out when Bucky finally pulled away to let him breathe.

"You love it," Bucky said, before lifting Steve with ease and setting him on the kitchen counter, standing between Steve's legs.

"Bucky, we can't do it here!" Steve hissed out, his cheeks stained red.

"Why not? The others are out and they're gonna be a while anyways," Bucky said, ignoring Steve's protests as he pulled the blond's zipper down and yanked off his pants.

Yeah, he was pretty horny.

"Buck!" Steve exclaimed half flustered, half scolding.

"Steve!" He mocked and Steve scowled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

Bucky just smirked, grabbing the collar of Steve's shirt and pulled him to him, slamming their lips together.

Steve made a muffled noise of surprise but Bucky just pressed his lips to his even harder, biting at Steve's bottom lip.

"Dammit," Steve muttered, already feeling himself just giving in and opened his mouth, letting Bucky win and slide his tongue into his mouth.

Steve moaned, leaning into it. He suddenly jumped feeling Bucky's hand slide into his jocks and wrap around his cock.

Bucky squeezed it gently and Steve gasped, bucking up into his hand.

"Like that, huh?" Bucky murmured, kissing down Steve's jaw to his neck, sucking and biting at it softly.

"S-shut up," Steve moaned, eyes closed and too full of lust to think of anything better to say.

Bucky chuckled and quickly pulled off his pants and jocks one handed, letting them fall to his feet. He stood closer to Steve, his erection at full attention.

"Got any lube, doll?" He asked and Steve shook his head.

"Tony, k-keeps some in the d-draws in the lounge," Steve said, remembering when he had found it in there and had asked Tony about it and had been thoroughly horrified that Tony had sexual intercourse with random women he picked up from bars.

Deciding not to ask how Steve knew this, Bucky removed his hand from Steve's pants making the blond whine from the loss and quickly went to check said draws. He found exactly what he was looking for at the bottom of one of them.

By the time he got back, Steve had ridden himself of both jocks and pants, a hand on his erection and was gently rubbing it, moaning softly with his head back.

Bucky licked his lips at the sight. "Looking good, doll," he said aloud and Steve jumped looking over at him and blushed furiously.

"Don't scare me like that!" He said and Bucky bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

He went back over to Steve, unscrewing the cap of the little jar and dipped his fingers into it. "Let me see that american ass of yours," he said, grabbing Steve's waist to pull him closer.

"It is not-ah!"

He had pushed a lubed finger into Steve's anus, cutting Steve off and felt Steve clench around the digit with a slight hiss of pain.

Bucky looked up at him. "You alright?" He asked, placing his free hand on Steve's cheek, brushing his thumb just under Steve's eye.

"Y-yeah, fine. Just haven't done this in a while with you," Steve assured him, leaning into the hand on his cheek.

Bucky smiled and kissed him passionately. He gently pushed in a second finger, listening to Steve's breathy gasps for any trace of pain or discomfort, scissoring him open.

When Bucky thought he was fairly stretched, he pulled his fingers out and quickly lubed up his erection.

He set the jar aside, and quickly pulled Steve closer once more and placed his hardon near Steve's hole. He paused, looking up at Steve to make sure it was okay to continue.

The blond nodded giving him a soft smile to let him know it was okay and Bucky quickly pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle.

Steve's head fell back, mouth open. "Uhh, Buuuck."

Bucky pushed all the way in and Steve gasped, holding Bucky's shoulders to keep himself steady. "Oh, gods."

Bucky slowly pulled out before slamming in again.

"Ah! Oh, Bucky, uhh, aha, oh gods, mmm," Steve bit his lip trying to stop the filthy moans that came from his mouth.

Bucky hummed softly, going even faster still, trying to get Steve to continue those beautifully sinful noises.

"Faster, please," Steve pleaded. "God's, Buck, harder."

Bucky complied, pounding into Steve's ass and groaning softly at the tight heat his cock was surrounded in, Steve's soft moans spurring him to go faster.

Bucky pressed his lips back against Steve's with a new force, shoving his tongue into Steve's mouth, muffling the blond's moans.

Steve squeezed his shoulder, a warning that he was close. Bucky went faster then, feeling close himself, if the heated feeling in his stomach was anything to go by.

Steve pulled away, leaning back on his elbows with his eyes shut, letting the moans from his mouth come freely, not bothering to contain them.

It wasn't long before Steve was tipped over the edge and came all over his stomach. Bucky came shortly after, filling Steve with warm come.

Steve panted, his arms shaking from holding himself up and Bucky wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him up to his chest and holding him gently.

They both panted heavily, just looking into each other's eyes.

Suddenly a horrified gasp was heard and they both looked over to see a shocked group of Avengers, staring at them with wide eyes.

Clint let out a wolf whistle that made Natasha whack him in the back of the head for being an idiot.

Bruce was blushing hard, looking anywhere but at them. Thor just looked very confused.

But Tony however was staring open mouthed with the most disgusted and horrified expression on his face, his eyes so wide that they resembled large circles. It was the most comical look that they had ever seen in their life and probably would have cracked it if it hadn't been for the situation.

"You okay there, Tony?" Clint asked, poking the stunned geniuses shoulder while snickering softly.

Tony blinked rapidly, his mouth opening and closing, trying to speak and looking remarkably like a fish.

Finally he spoke, his voice strained. "You know what? I don't care if you killed my parents. Just don't ever let me see that again."

Then he turned and walked out the room, shaking his head and muttering about how he was now scarred for life and would have to demolish his kitchen.

Clint just grinned, glancing at the pair who still hadn't said a word. "I gotta say Cap, that's America's ass," he said and saluted to them before leaving as well, still laughing like a moron.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Get dressed you two," she scolded them, before glancing at poor Bruce who was still not looking at them

"I don't think I'm ever going to be able to eat food from that kitchen again," he said, his blush growing.

Thor frowned at him. "Why? Isn't this normal for people to watch others court each other on Midgard?"

"What? No! Who told you that?!" Bruce asked in shock.

Thor's frown deepened. "Loki."

Natasha sighed. "Oh for the love of—both of you out!"

She shooed them out of the room and left herself, shutting the door behind them.

Bucky was the first to break the silence. "Told you that was America's ass."

Steve's face was so red it looked like he'd been badly sunburnt and Bucky couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, shut up, Bucky! It's not funny!" He shouted but Bucky was too busy laughing to care.


End file.
